The plastics industry is one of the largest industries in the world, and the third largest manufacturing industry in the United States. In the U.S. alone, the plastics industry employs more than 885,000 people and creates more than $380 billion in annual revenue. One of the largest sectors of the plastics manufacturing industry is the food container manufacturing sector. Food containers comprised of plastics can take many forms, including bottles, cups, bowls, plates, jugs, boxes, etc. There is further a large variety of ways to manufacture and shape the various plastic food containers.
One of the most common types of food container includes a main housing, such as a bowl, a seal that covers the top of the main housing to seal in the food, and a removable top or lid that sits on top of the seal. A wide array of foods, both solids and in liquid form, are sold using this conventional food container. One of the problems associated with this type of container, however, is the expense associated with manufacturing the item. The manufacturing of the aforementioned conventional food container includes a process for forming the main housing, a separate process for placing the seal on the main housing and yet another process for both manufacturing the lid and placing the lid on the main housing. It is well known that each process undertaken during the manufacturing of a plastic product increases the time, materials, and expense associated with the manufacturing.
Another problem associated with the aforementioned conventional food container is its lack of versatility in use in various situations. With the increased time demands of modern society, many consumers today desire foods that can be purchased and eaten while on-the-go. This need is easily met with drink containers that can be opened and drank right out of the container. But when dealing with solid foods, consumers must pick up the food out of the container, which cannot be done cleanly without a utensil. Since most food containers don't come with utensils at the point of sale, this limits the versatility and ease-of-use of the conventional food container.
From the foregoing, it is apparent that there exists a definite need for a food container that can be manufactured in a more efficient manner and in such a way as to meet the desires of consumers.